Back to December
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: On a summer's day in New York, Bailey Pickett decides to meet up with the girl whose heart she broke. Can she get forgiveness and a second chance?


I stood in the park waiting nervously. I hoped that she would show up. I really needed to be talk to her. I was sitting on the bench on a warm summer's day. After what I had said to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up.

That was when she arrived. I immediately recognized that head of sandy blonde hair even though it was shorter and those blue eyes. She looked a little like she was unsure if she wanted to be here.

"Hi Bailey." She replied. There wasn't enthusiasm in her voice but I was happy she was here regardless. She took a seat down next to me.

"Hi Jess." I greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She said. "You?"

"I'm good. How's Janice?" I asked.

"She and Zack are expecting their first child." Jessica replied. "They're pretty sure that it's going to be a girl."

"That's good for them." I remarked as I nervously shuffled my hands.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while _

"So it sure is a nice day." I commented.

"Yeah it's the first day of summer." She added.

"How's the modeling going?" I questioned.

"It's splendid." She responded. "What about you? What are you doing these days?"

"I'm actually in a play on Broadway." I answered. "I'm actually kind of busy with it right now. It's about to open."

"Maybe I can come by and see it." She remarked.

"Maybe, just call me and I'll make sure there's a ticket for you." I said.

It really didn't feel like this conversation was going anywhere. She definitely looked like she was ready to back away if I even tried the slightest thing. I wasn't planning on doing so.

_You've been good busier than ever_

_Small talk work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

Okay so this is what happened between me and Jessica. I had just signed on to film my first movie. It wasn't the biggest part but I didn't mind. Anyway I played the girl that the main girl has a one night stand with before she ends up getting back with her boyfriend. The only problem is I became a little attached to Kira. It all happened on a December night. London Tipton was throwing me a big party to celebrate the end of filming. Jessica decided to show up and surprise me with a bouquet of roses. But I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't cheated but I had to be with Kira. I ripped Jessica's heart out in the process. The messed-up thing is that Kira wasn't even interested in a relationship.

_Cause the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die. _

"Jessica I'm sorry" I said as I stood up and put my hands on my heart. "I didn't mean to hurt you and I made a huge mistake. I know that it probably doesn't mean very much but I really am sorry."

"Why are you telling me this now and not when you needed to?" She asked.

"I guess I've just realized what a fool I was. I've put her away my pride and I'm leaving it all on the line." I explained. "That night that I walked away from you go I just can't let go of you. It's like I keep going back to December."

Now she looked a little pissed off but not in the way where she was going to yell at me. Maybe late really wasn't better than never. This was like the same situation with Cody all over again. I guess I didn't blame her because she had every right in the world to be mad at me.

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December all the time._

"Maybe I should get going." She responded as she started to get up.

"No Jess, can you please just stay at listen a little longer?" I asked as she stayed sitting down. "Ever since I left, I haven't been getting much sleep. I still have our old bed and it is torture lying in it every night alone. I keep dreaming of walking away from you."

"I thought you were dating that actress." She interrupted.

"She never really wanted to date me so I guess that I got what I deserved." I explained. "I can't believe that I wanted to give up someone my own age for a girl was 25."

"It was my birthday a few weeks ago. I'm 21 now." She told me. I knew that too. I thought about calling and leaving a message but I chickened out.

"I know. I just couldn't pick up the phone because I was kind of afraid that you would answer and yell at me." I rebutted as I sat down back again. She inched further away from me. "I should have at least got you something but I couldn't even do that"

_These days I haven't been sleeping _

_Staying playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, I didn't call_

"Do you remember last summer when we took that road trip?" I asked. "We had so much fun."

"You acted like such a twit though." She commented. A rare smile came to her face. "You insisted on singing every tune on the radio."

"I distinctly remember you laugh from the passenger side." I recounted. Those were definitely good times. That was around the time that we first got together. Jessica had a period of time when she was off between July and October. Around the beginning of September was when we first told each other I love you.

_And I think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched laughing from the passenger side_

_And I realized I loved you in the fall_

But alas Jessica's free time came to an end. By October she was working long nights and sometimes was away for days at a time. Sometimes she would come home without calling so I didn't have dinner ready. In November, the movie started filming. I had to keep spending time away from her and I could feel myself pulling away and growing closer to Kira. Despite that we couldn't spend time together, Jessica still loved me and I just couldn't see it.

_Then the cold came and the fear crept into my mind_

_You gave all of your love and all I gave you was goodbye. _

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

"I'm really thinking that I should go." She said, standing up.

"Jess wait." I replied as I grabbed onto her arm. "I miss you. I miss you way your skin is always the right complexion. I miss your smile that always made me feel that everything was going to be okay. Even I miss how you made me feel when my life was in the gutter. Like when Cody publicly humiliated me with that song that he wrote. You held me as I sobbed uncontrollably into you."

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_And how you held in your arms that September night _

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

"What do you expect me to say?" She asked.

"I was really hoping that you would take me back." I replied as I let go of her. I really hoped that she wouldn't walk away before I could say everything that I wanted to say. "I know that this sounds stupid after what I did to you but I really can't live without you. I swear that if you take me back I will never hurt you like that again."

_Maybe this is wishful thinking _

_Probably mindless dreaming'_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

"You really hurt me, Bailey." She said. "How can I believe you?"

"You have every right not to." I declared. "I really wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from leaving you but I can't. I understand if you never want to see me again."

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't _

_So if the chain is on your door I understand. _

Suddenly it started to rain. It was typical considering how the conversation was going. I picked up my keys when suddenly a dog ran by. It caused me to drop them and they fell down a storm drain. Great what else can go wrong?

"Bloody hell did you plan this?" Jessica asked in annoyance. I shook my head as water poured down on me. "Come on. I'll take you to my place.'

There was a definite reluctance in her voice. She took me to her car. She laid a blanket out on her seat and drove me to her place. It was a studio apartment in Tribeca.

"This place is nice." I commented.

"Yes it's quite comfy." She said as she began to prepare some tea.

I ended up staying for dinner and then she found pulled out her old key that she apparently kept.

"Here you can use this to get in to your place." She remarked as he handed it to me.

"Jess, before I go can I give you one last kiss goodbye?" I pleaded.

"Fine." She relented.

I pressed my lips against hers and held it for a few seconds. Then she unexpectedly licked my lip and we began to make out. Kissing turned into rubbing which turned into removal of clothing. After a period what could have possibly been makeup sex, we lied in her bed together.

"So that was unexpected." I stated. "What made you decide to do that?"

"When we kissed, I could feel the truth and sincerity." She replied. "I guess we can go back to December and pretend that you didn't say what you said. But this is your last chance."

"I will never do that again." I promised as I held onto her hand. I was extremely happy but wasn't able to freak out. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Bailey." She responded

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time. _

So I wanted to write a story with this song. I eventually decided the underappreciated pairing of Bailey and Jessica. I tried to do the song justice. I even included a happy ending. So I hope you review this story.


End file.
